1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for handling coins or similar disk-shaped objects wherein the coins are introduced by means of a turntable between a peripheral, circular entrainment ring of the turntable and a fixed upper circular ring provided with a deflection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems of this type are known insofar as loading and sorting take place on one and the same turntable via an inside circular loading surface and a sorting ring (refer to EP 0 125 132 and EP 0 138 449). These prior coin sorting systems have a very high capacity (up to about 6,000 coins per minute) and sort, or separate, from a jumble of different coins the same coins in accordance with their thickness or their diameter; in unloading the coins at the respective exit along the so-called sorting track, the respective coins are then counted.
Output and reliability of such coin sorting systems depend quite decisively upon the diameter difference, because coins of different value but the same or nearly same diameter cannot be separated. But incorrect sorting also means incorrect counting, since each coin-specific exit has a value assigned to it, and such incorrect sorting constitutes the essential disadvantage of the prior coin sorting systems.
In terms of engineering, the aforementioned coin sorting systems are comprised of a rotating disk which on its entire circular surface is covered with an elastic material. Carried along by frictional engagement, the coins are forced into sorting channels, which are fashioned as recesses machined in a circular ring matching the coin diameter. A center hole in this circular ring represents the loading hole; the sorting channels capture then the specifically assigned, or assignable coins in accordance with their diameter and carry them--driven by frictional engagement by the rotating lower disk with elastic covering--to the coin-specific exits arranged on the circumference of the sorting circle. At these exits, the sorted coins are then counted.
The prior coin sorting systems are suited only for counting coins with different diameters; foreign and/or false coins as well as coins with the same or nearly same diameter but different value can thus not be sorted out.
All prior coin sorting systems count the coins only at their sort-out openings, and at that, in a way such that the coins dropping in the opening are being counted. Owing to shortcomings in separation, false coins are ultimately counted, with "false" meaning here all coins which do not pertain specifically to a sorting opening, or separating or deflection switch.
A particular problem is encountered in conjunction with prior coin sorting systems in sorting and exact counting of predetermined amounts of coins in bagging and/or wrapping. The problem involved is that upon recognition, or counting, of the last (n-th) coin of the preset amount of coins to be bagged, at the sorting opening, the sorting disk must be stopped, and a straggling of the (n+1)th coin cannot be prevented in certain sequential constellations. While attempts are being made to assure accurate counting by expensive accessory devices, the additional expense far outweighs the benefits achieved.